User talk:KingBarragan
Hi, did you make Wave Release? Is AWESOMEMadara Guy 06:08, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Holy Shit Man, that picture you used for the Goddess of the Moon summoning, that's from Inuyasha - the Final Act, right? Sesshomaru's mother? What episode is that from? I keep missing them T_T --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 02:38, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :Nevermind, I found the episode. Thanks though ^_^ --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 02:50, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Permission Well I see you changed your Seiteiji image to a new one and I was wandering I Could use the old one YaijunRinnegan 01:32, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I forgot to ask you can I user your Iron Body pic for my Steel Release: Great Iron Titan Armor jutsu I know it's already up their but I just forgot to ask you.--YaijunRinnegan 21:44, April 8, 2010 (UTC) can you tell me how to do the ridirect name thing for Chidori: Thunder break i cant really think of another name for it can you give me a name that would sound good for it. do chidori: Lightning Spear sound better can you give me the romaji and other thing for the name help where do i find the info box Swordsmen spot yes you may take a position on the Seven Swordsman of the Hidden Mist, please do link me the character's article after ur done with the initial character creation and before submitting, so go ahead and good luck, hoping to see ur swordsmen...........--Shadow Rage 14:36, June 6, 2010 (UTC) king several days ago u wanted a spot in the seven swordsmen of the mist, due to ur less to non existent activity on this wikia its seem i have no choice to give the spot away to someone else, since u haven't presented me with any character whatsoever or have shown much interest in this wikia currently, almost six of the seven spots are already filled up with the seventh spot remaining, and i alrady have 3 swordsmen candidates waiting in line and ready to part of the group. it seems ur currently working on the bleach wikia more, though i would have liked it if u would have joined this group due to the fact that ur an experienced user like myself, so if u could give me an answer by the end of the day would be greatly appreciated, thank you............--Shadow Rage 09:00, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Akatsuki I noticed your Akatsuki group page, and I was wondering if you would allow a character I have in mind to join it? Flina-sama 21:18, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Your not like me Hi there...--Bourgeois Shangri-la 16:07, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Just a polite hello--Bourgeois Shangri-la 16:51, July 6, 2010 (UTC) James? Was it?--Bourgeois Shangri-la 16:57, July 6, 2010 (UTC) hello this is shirokei1 and i notic your new character nice work did you draw it?Shirokei1 06:28, August 21, 2010 (UTC) hello would you like to rp>?<Shirokei1 03:43, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Wave Release Aloha, Mr. Baraggan. I was wondering if I could have your permission, made obvious by this sections name, to use Wave Release. If you could get back to me ASAP, I'd be very grateful. P.S. I am organizing a tornament for the entire wiki and I was wondering if you'd like to join. It read more, please see the link below. :The Grand Shinobi Tournament Sincerely, ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 20:13, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks and I was thinking of making a Tokogakure shinobi. ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 21:16, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Small Issue Um king since User:Zaraikou recreated the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and has asked that no users outside of the Seven Swordsmen own a seven swordsmen sword, because i got asked to remove Zabuza's and Raika's blades from Yue Kurayami and Daiyaku Kurayami's pages respectively, so i suggest you get permission from Zaraikou before claiming ownership of Hiramekarei-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 18:21, September 18, 2010 (UTC) King would you please not use any swords that belonged to the previous generation of the swordsmen of the mist, those swords are not to be used by anyone under any circumstance, the reason for this is so that now one would use samehada for their own purposes, if u want to use that particular sword than i can give u a spot on the seven swordsman of the mist but other than that you are not permitted to use that sword, thank you for your time.......--Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan 18:33, September 18, 2010 (UTC) hey want to rp hi how are you would you like to rp if you do would you mind making the thread my character is Urufu Hoshi Derekmatthews33 22:47, September 25, 2010 (UTC)derekmatthews33 hello this is shirokei1 i'm really getting tired about answering insulting questines but becasue i'm a nice guy i'll answer you, first of all i'm fully aware that my grammar sucks and i have informed all the top adments that i have a disorder that makes it so i'm unable to fully create words and i do use the spell check but it cant get all the words i mess up.i dont really care what other people think of my typing and i dont plan on leaving this site any time so do you under stand have i answer your question?Shirokei1 22:05, October 4, 2010 (UTC) i see your the type of person that wishs for others to take responsibility for there short comings ok then i under stand you want me to simply to follow the rules of this site.i'm really a nice guy and i enjoy to role play so any time i'll have a rp with you.Shirokei1 05:15, October 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: Dark Release Sure! ^^ れび (talk to Joker!) 19:22, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Taikomochi Hey, dude, you're using a picture I am currently using for a character of mine that I did create before you have. I was hoping that you could find another one seeing as I am already using it... Kobaruon 15:55, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Assumptions, Sex, and Money I assumed that this war took place a while after the Naruto series, which Is why I included them. They were supposed to be ressurected. Kobaruon 01:12, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Hmm. Really? If this is true, then there are a few shinobi from my list I need to remove. Kobaruon 01:19, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Attack! Hey buddy, do you think Kiri and Kumo are able to battle soon? I was thinking of kiri launching a surprise attack on the , and aim to take it over as a base for the rest of the war. You think we'll be able to rp soon? :) Kai - Talk 16:20, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :That's a great idea! I'll post as soon as I can ;) Kai - Talk 21:33, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, btw, could I let Saizō Terumī have Wave Release? :3 Kai - Talk 13:52, November 14, 2010 (UTC) War As to your first question, yes, I do allow single user stories to show preparations for war. As to the second; tomorrow you and I can start an Rp with a meeting between our two Kages. Thanks for asking. This war is really heating up and is going in a direction that I must say that I like. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 03:34, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ← Akito Kakou Excuse me but out of curiosty why did you edit my character and what edits did you make to it? Romance Dawn 17:32, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:Bird Oh sorry! I totally misunderstood. I thought you meant Sansai by the village. I'll edit my post as soon as possibly. :) Kai - Talk 18:46, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Shien Trivia It's actually suppose to count only the Uchiha currently alive. I should have put that down. I apologize, I'll fix that right now. Thank you for pointing that out.--Lyani 02:03, November 23, 2010 (UTC) pls. Hey barragon, i noticed that you made a page called Sumemima and you used all pictures having to do with izaya orihara from durarara, and that what i mainly use for my character Arashi Terumi. So i was wondering if you could use a different set of pictures of it. And no, i didnt just start using them, ive been using those pics for a while now. ArashiKagami 22:16, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Request Hey King, I was wondering if I could get your opinion on the character you approved. I made his profile on the Wiki, and is more extensive in his background, and would like to know what you think. Nagi Inazuma WanderingShinobi 02:43, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Dude anyway you can set up the infobox? Sounds dumb but i cant get it to copy and paste.OrangeKage9 02:09, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Wondering why i cant edit my infobox.OrangeKage9 03:24, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Roleplays Hi, KingBarragan. I'm totally new to this ropleplay system, would you please explain it to me. Where are we roleplaying, when can I roleplay, what characters do I need to use etc. Thanks in advance, <<-Raging Blast->> 14:20, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Storm Release Emmm, Barragan, I want to ask you something. You may know of Storm Release. It is used by Darui in manga. I want to ask, can I make Storm Release a Kekkei Genkai for my character. Since Storm Release is just shown, no backup is given, can I make it a Kekkei Genkai? <<-Raging Blast->> 14:40, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Wow thanks! That helped a lot xD The physics can be annoyin' sometimes :P <<-Raging Blast->> 14:54, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Mastermachine's reply I'm sorry, but I do not intend to change the names. They come from a distant land, so the names aren't going to have to change. Also, wasn't Tsunada's boyfriend's name "Dan"? That doesn't seem all that "Naruto-y" to me. As for multiple pages, sure, I will make them each a character page, but first I want to finish off their history. Thanks for bearing with me. Mastermachine Be a friend, save a life. 23:13, February 1, 2011 (UTC) dude if you would have read Rei Hyuga character there father and read the history of the brothers and there half sister you would know they learned it from the clan of exiled Hyugas that trained there sister and later on she showed them.do's that explain your comment.Shirokei1 22:21, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ok then don't be a dick and comment on a pages that i make with " terrible content"(your words)Shirokei1 18:48, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ?? whats wrong know with you Barragan??is it wrong spelling or is it just you don't get what a talk page is for??tell me whats wrong with Hichi Hyuga know???????????Shirokei1 02:55, February 13, 2011 (UTC)